NaruKiba OneShot Lemon
by kiba-naru
Summary: A day in Konoha Naruto and Kiba was called to Hokage-sama for a "mission". I can't say anything else...read and you will see


Warning: Vulgar Language, minor violence, strong scenes of sexuality, ect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This contains strong adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.

Description: Naruto's in heat. So is Kiba. When they are sent on a mission together, will they be able to control their baser instincts?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto made his way up the dusty streets of Kohana to the Hokage's tower; Tsunade had summoned him there earlier that morning for a mission briefing. He had almost decided not go due to a stomach-ache that had been bothering him for the past couple of days, but knew better than to anger her. The thing that troubled him the most wasn't the inconvenient timing of the mission, but that he still wasn't over his illness; he usually recovered from such things in less than a day.

Naruto slowed as he approached the looming building that was his destination and spotted a familiar messy brown mop over the wooden fence lining the other side of the walkway. The owner of said hair rounded the corner and headed towards him, large white dog in toe.

"Hi Kiba." said Naruto unenthusiastically when the boy had reached him.

He didn't like Kiba much; he had always tried to show Naruto up.

When the dog-nin smiled at him and waved, Naruto's stomach gave a particularly nasty throb. "Hey Naruto, long time no see. Did Tsunade-sama call you here too?"

Naruto nodded in reply; he really didn't want to talk at the moment, he was beginning to feel nauseous and didn't trust himself enough not to vomit if he opened his mouth.

"Cool. We should head up there and see what she wants." he said, stretching slightly as he headed for the double doors.

Naruto followed, putting his hands behind his head as they walked through the entrance and headed for the stairs, Akamaru stayed outside and waited for his master to return.

Climbing up the stairs, Naruto adjusted his view from the ceiling to the tall brunet in front of him. He was wearing a black jacket over his trademark fishnet undershirt, his black pants were baggy, but the blond could clearly make out the boys butt as it moved up and down to the rhythm of his steps.

Naruto's gut jabbed at him again and he realized he had been staring. He turned away, blushing. 'Was I just checking out his ass? What the hell's wrong with me?'

They reached the landing and headed for the doors to the Hokage's office. Kiba knocked and they were told to enter.

"Ah, Kiba, Naruto, just the two I needed to see." said Tsunade, sitting at her desk, the usual mounds of paper-work in front of her.

She began shuffling through her drawers. "Where is it, where is it …?"

"Is this what you're looking for Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune, holding out a scroll.

Tsunade looked up and grabbed the scroll with a scowl.

She turned to the two boys. "Okay, I have a mission for the two of you. I need you to deliver this scroll to the representatives of the Grass Village. It shouldn't take you more than a couple of days, and you don't have to worry much about attacks from foreign ninja. I know you two have been sick lately, so I've decided to give this easy mission to you. You should leave by noon today. Any questions?"

"How did you know I was sick?" asked the two boys in unison.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow appraisingly. "I am a medical-nin; I wouldn't be very effective if I didn't know when someone was sick now would I? Anyways, you'd better start preparing. Here is the scroll. You are dismissed."

Kiba accepted the scroll and the two young boys walked out of her office, shutting the door behind them.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and smirked. 'Oh yes, I know exactly what's wrong with the two of you, and this should do the trick nicely.'

-

After Naruto told Kiba he'd meet him at the front gates at noon, he went back to his apartment and began to pack his things, all the while pondering over what had happened.

'I was looking at Dog Breath's ass! Why would I do that? And how did Tsunade no baa-chan really know I was sick?'

He tried to rid himself of thought, but an image of Kiba came unbidden to the front of his mind. Kiba was removing his tight black jacket, revealing his washboard abs and slightly hairy chest through his mesh under-shirt.

'Okay, that was weird.'

Naruto shook his head and mentally smacked himself. There was something wrong with him, but he didn't have a clue what.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his face, trying to convince himself that it was just the fact that he was sick; his mind was playing tricks on him.

He looked at his watch and jumped when he noticed he was already fifteen minutes late. He scrambled to gather the rest of the things he needed and ran for the door.

-

"You're late knucklehead!" barked Kiba, leaning against a signpost with his arms crossed, a look of impatience plastered on his face. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto stopped in front of Kiba, hands on his knees, gasping for air. Kiba gave an involuntary squirm as Naruto let out a groan and stretched.

Kiba looked at the boy, sweat dripping from his face as he tried to catch his breath. He licked his lips slightly, the burning sensation in his chest intensifying as caught a whiff of the blond boy's pleasant fragrance, filled with pheromones and testosterone. God he's hot!

Naruto scratched the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry, I lost track of the time."

"Hmm-hm-wha-Ah, yeah, well, try not to do it again." he stuttered, his face flushed.

'What was that about? Did I just think he was hot!?'

"Are you ok Kiba?"

"Y-yeah, let's get going."

-

Most of the day passed in an awkward silence, giving both boys plenty of time to think about the other. When the sun sank low on the horizon, they set up camp in a small clearing surrounded by dense brush.

Naruto was on fire by the time the day was through; the burning pain inside seemed to spread and throb throughout his body, and every time he looked at Kiba, the heat seemed to deepen.

Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru sat around the fire-pit as the last rays of sun streamed through the trees. Naruto kept fidgeting and fanning himself, but nothing was working.

He stood up abruptly and turned, walking into the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

Naruto paused and answered slowly. "To the river, I … I need to cool off."

He ran into the woods and vanished from sight. Kiba got up; he too needed to cool off, the heat boiling in his stomach was almost more than he could bear.

He walked in the same direction as Naruto did, following his pleasurable scent, wandering through the dense woods until he came to a river bank. He was about to walk out from the forest when he saw Naruto standing on the edge of the water … naked.

Kiba's jaw dropped as he let his eyes roam over every contour of the boy's body, from his firm, tight ass to his huge erection. His bronze tanned skin was pulled taut over mounds of well defined muscle, the sweat running down his face seemed to bead as it came to the whisker like markings on either cheek, and his golden hair shone brilliantly as the setting sun glittered in his spiky locks.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God!' thought Kiba, white hot flames licking at his insides.

He watched Naruto slowly enter the water, slipping in fully when the water reached passed his hips. The blond dipped his head under the water and back again, letting the water drip and ripple around him.

Kiba felt a tightening in his pants as Naruto let out a low moan of satisfaction.

'I've got to get out of here!'

He ran back to the campsite and darted into the tent, panting heavily as he lay down. He quickly did the most sensible thing that came to his mind; take his clothes off. He sighed as the cool evening air blushed over his skin, calming his nerves, the heat subdued slightly.

Then Naruto's picture perfect body swam through his head once again, and he groaned; it was far too much for him. He reached down and began to slowly stroke his rock hard penis, grunting when he increased his pace. He rubbed his thumb over his pre-cum and smeared it over his crown, closing his eyes at the feel.

Kiba's attention perked suddenly when he smelt a strong scent of arousal. He looked towards the tent's flap and saw a very undressed and horny Naruto watching him through the opening.

"Need some help?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

Kiba merely groaned in response, now completely encased with the blinding heat.

Smirking, Naruto walked in and knelt down, crawling up Kiba's form, stopping when his face was an inch from Kiba's. He stared into the dog-nin's lust-darkened eyes for a moment before crushing their lips into a bruising kiss.

Kiba place a hand on the back of the fox boy's head, deepening their kiss roughly. He slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth, enjoying the taste of the slightly sweet cavern.

Naruto pulled away and slowly made his way down Kiba's body, leaving chase kisses on his tightly clenched abs. The brunet supported himself up on his elbows as the boy reaching his shaft; he placed his tongue at the base and raked a long trail of saliva up to his head, earning him a soft moan.

The blond descended on the dog-nin's member, wrapping his lips over as much of it as he could. Kiba groaned loudly and bucked his ass off the ground, thrusting into Naruto's warm mouth, wanting more, loving the feel of the hot, wet opening. Naruto buried his nose into Kiba's pubes as he reached the base, massaging the twin orbs below with his hand.

He began to bob up and down over the brunets cock, causing the boy to whimper and place his hand on Naruto's head, trying to make him move faster as he drove upwards to meet his descent. Naruto increased his pace, giving Kiba grounds to groan louder as he neared his climax.

"… Ahhh-ngh … Narutooah!"

Kiba came loudly into Naruto's mouth. The blond slowed his speed, milking him for all he had before swallowing the slightly bitter fluid. The dog-nin fell onto his back, breathing deeply, still enjoying his afterglow. Naruto growled softly and began to flip Kiba over, who didn't have the energy needed to raise a protest.

Once Kiba was on his stomach, the blond propped him up so that his legs brought his ass to bear. Naruto spread the boy's thighs as he stuck a finger in his mouth, giving it a fine coating of saliva. He placed the slickened finger into Kiba's puckered hole, receiving a strangled moan in response. Adding another finger, he moved them in and out, stretching the rigid ring of muscles. He removed the fingers with a small 'pop' and positioned his cock so that it touched Kiba's entrance.

"Ready?" asked Naruto, his voice rumbling, still on the verge of penetration.

"… Shut … up … and … fuck me … already…" panted Kiba, his voice muffled slightly as his cheek was planted firmly on the pillow below him, leaning back to try and get the member in further.

Naruto gave a barking laugh and thrust forward, his cock driving the entire way in, his balls slapping gently on Kiba's ass. The brunet let out a sharp gasp of pain and pleasure as his penis began to harden once again. He pulled nearly completely out and pushed in again, propelling his shaft straight into the boy's prostate, producing another intake of air and a loud growling moan.

The fox boy began shoving in and out, taking little heed for Kiba's comfort as he leaned forward to give greater force. Kiba was now clutching the sheets, yelling out in gratification, trying to meet his thrusts, pumping his cock furiously. Naruto bit down on the junction between the dog-nin's shoulder and neck, drawing a small amount of blood as his overlong fangs broke the skin.

Kiba's cries intensified as his second orgasm washed over him, sending seed to his stomach and the ground beneath. The brunet's muscles tightened around Naruto's erection, causing him to drive in once more.

"… uh-ah-Kibaaaa!"

His blinding climax peeked, arching his back, filling Kiba with cum as he let out a loud animalistic howl of satisfaction.

He pulled out, collapsing on his side at the same time as Kiba; his back to him. They lay winded for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths, sweat, blood, drool and semen glistening on their skin.

Naruto stared at Kiba's back for a couple of seconds before spotting the large mark on his neck. He leaned forwards, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder as he applied his mouth to the contusion, licking it gently, letting his tongue clean the blood and massage his wound.

Kiba seemed to purr softly as Naruto's breath swept over the wet area, soothing the agreeable pain. Naruto kissed and nipped at the skin behind the dog-nin's ear before nestling his head into the auburn mane, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, and drifting pleasantly to sleep.

-

Kiba opened his eyes gently as the first rays of sunlight pierced his eyelids. The first thing he was aware of was the slight pain between his neck and his shoulder. He titled his head to try and examine the bruise when he saw Naruto, spayed naked on his side, arm draped over Kiba's ass. Memories of the previous night poured in on him as his eyes widened in shock. His expressing quickly turned to anger.

"Get up Knucklehead!" cried Kiba, whacking him over the head with a pillow.

Naruto gave a muffled yell from under the pillow and sat up, fuming. "What was that for Dog Breath!? Hey… Why are you naked? … Why am I naked? …"

Naruto looked shocked as the recollections came to him too. "… Oh shit!"

"Damn right, 'oh shit!'" yelled Kiba, lobbing the pillow over his head once again.

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault!" he yelled back, grabbing his own pillow and hitting him.

Kiba struck him again. "Like hell it wasn't!"

"If memory serves, you were the one who begged me to fuck you!"

"I wasn't begging you ass hole!"

"Like the little bitch you are!"

"I'm not your bitch!"

"That little mark on your neck you were cooing over last night tells differently!"

Kiba growled loudly and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto got up and punched him back, starting a fight that neither of them won.

-

Once they had calmed down slightly, they washed up in the stream, dressed, packed the campsite, and continued their journey to the Grass village, Akamaru keeping his distance from the two, both boys stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the other. They both noticed however that the heat that had enveloped them earlier had vanished, seemingly due to the actions of the night before, and though neither boy would admit the fact, they had enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
